List of Pooh's Adventures villains
This is the list of villains on the Pooh's adventures series. *Chernabog *Unicron *Dark Cynder *Fagin *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Mistress Nine *Ranamon *Pete *The Flying Dutchmen *Pinky and Brain *Belloq *Mola Ram *Mok *Ratigan *Boba Fett *Galvatron *Starscream *Shredder *Belladonna *General Woundwort *Prince Charming (Shrek) *Team Rocket *Weezing *Arbok *Lickitung *Victreebel *the Nazis *Clone Troopers *SpaceGodzilla *Jafar *Sarousch *Coco LaBouche *Iago *Baron Bomburst *Lord Dread *Scar *Zira *Nuka *Xehanort *Judge Frollo *The Horned King *Vikings *Eris *Creeper *Mombi *Nome King *Big Bad Wolf *King Dedede *Escargoon *Woozles *Merlock *Amos Slade *Rotwang *The Robotrix *Monstro *Madam Mim *Coachman (Pinocchio) *Ursula *Sid Phillips *Sharptooth *King Ghidorah *Grandfather *Trunchbull *Hades *Warren T. Rat *Cat R. Waul *Gozer *Black Helmet Man *White Witch *The Chairman of ACME *Joker *Shan Yu *Dr. Blowhole *Maleficent *Jenner *The Emperor of the Night *Puppetino *Giovanni *Domino (009) *The Red Queen *Jabberwocky *Ivan Ooze *Oogie Boogie *Count Dracula *The Grand Duke of Owls *Gaston *Queen Gnorga *Carface *Lord Rothbart *Darth Vader *Johnny Lawrence *John Kreese *The Fratellis *Biff Tannen *Nasty Jack *Evil Palmon *Sheldon J. Plankton *Count Dooku *Darth Maul *Jabba the Hutt *General Grievous *Darth Sidious *Governor Ratcliffe *Chozen *Grundel *ZigZag the Grand Vizer *King One-Eye *Terry Silver *Metal Sonic *Dr. Ivo Robotnik (aka Dr. Eggman) *The Prince (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Darla Dimple *Max (Cats Don't Dance) *January Q. Irontail *Ozzy *Strut *Mad Dog Tannen *Rasputin *Brer Fox *Brer Bear *Queen Narissa *Alameda Slim *Kaa the Snake *Shere Khan *Steele (Balto) *G'mork *Fib *Ogthar *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed (The Lion King) *Chesi *Bongo *Ted *Xayida *The Nasties *Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Pascal (Felidae) *Cassidy (Team Rocket) *Butch (Team Rocket) *Mightyena *Sableye *Don Karnage *Evil Ben Ali Gator *Ronno *Katz *Dark Axis *Harley Quinn *Prince John *Skeksis *Garthim *Captain Hook *Skabb, Scratch and Sniff *Two-Face *The Penguin (Batman: the Animated Series) *Mr. Freeze *Predators *Randall Boggs *King K.Rool *Yzma *Dr. Facilier *the frog hunters *Negaduck *Mephiles the Dark *Organization XIII *Scar-Snout *Berkey Bettle (Thumbelina) *Sir Ruber *Ruber's Griffin *Lickboot *Aunt Figg *Queen of hearts *The Dark Dragon *the Giant Magnet *Councillor Chang *Bananas B *Tai Lung *Scroop *Makunga *Galaxhar *Cruella DeVil *King Jareth *Madam Medusa *Snoops *Dr. Hans Reinhardt *Magica De Spell *Thrax *Clarence Boddicker *Dick Jones *ED-209 *Mozenrath *Bluto *Lotso Bear *The Red Guy (Cow And Chicken) *The Dark Side Adversaries *The Swarm Lord *Lich King *Van Pelt *Arthur and Cecil *Quint *The Nightmare King *Prof. Screweyes *Percival C. McCleach *Injun Joe *Clayton *Roderick (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Infiltration Unit 7(Zeta Project) *Inque(Batman Beyond) *Tyber Zann(Star Wars) *Urai Fenn(Star Wars) *Dr. Doom *The Weasels (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Gobot Renegades *Cy-Kill *Darkheart *Dr. Terminus *The Gogans *Lex Luthor *Brainiac *Deadpool *Lord Cobra *Savio *Macavity *Lord Dragaunus *Lord Malice *Tourettes Guy *Dr. Frankenollie *Mojo Jojo *Velociraptors *Unquillosaurus *Icky and Dil *Elasmosaurus *Megalodon *Giganotosaurus *Allosaurus *The Meanest Sharptooth *Deinonychus *Albertosaurus *Liopleurodon *Sarcosuchus *Three T-Rexes *Utahraptors *Spinosaurus *Baryonyxes *T-Rex *Dromaeosaurus *Red Claw (Sharptooth) *Mother Fast Biter *Screech & Thud *T-Rexes *Metriacanthosaurus *Deinosuchuses *Mr. Swackhammer *Messina *El Supremo *Magician (The House of The Dead game series) *Mr. Tinkles (Cats & Dogs) *The Huntsman (American Dragon) *The Huntsmaster (American Dragon) Category:VILLAINS